


Nothing Can Be Beautiful

by ullrmad



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Mention of an afterlife, Sad, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullrmad/pseuds/ullrmad
Summary: This is really short, but I read this fic by harlequintessential and I felt like I just had to continue it. I changed the pov cause I can't write in 2nd person, but it follows a close format. Read her story first, it's called Wish You'd Kiss Me.





	Nothing Can Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlequintessential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequintessential/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wish You'd Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766412) by [harlequintessential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequintessential/pseuds/harlequintessential). 



“No, no, no, no!” She’s screaming it. He can’t be gone. She keep screaming, her words unintelligible. Her throat is raw, and she wouldn’t be surprised if it was bloody, but she doesn’t fucking care. Nothing matters anymore. She can’t go on by herself. She _can’t_. Her legs take her toward where he just was but there’s nothing there. Just a black mark on the ground. She falls to her knees, sobbing so hard she can barely breathe. _JD_. His name causes her to fall all the way down. She looks around, and notices a small piece of fabric lying on the ground. She crawls over to it. _His trench coat. His fucking trench coat_. It was so him. She picks it up slowly and clutches it to her chest. It’s bloody, but she doesn’t care. That’s _his_ blood and it may be the last fucking thing she’ll ever have from him. She doesn’t want to make things beautiful. The world doesn’t deserve to be beautiful after what it did to him. All she wants is him. She wanted to go with him. Why couldn’t he let her? She had nothing here anymore. People are pouring out of the school but she doesn’t fucking care enough to notice. He’s gone. She shot him- wait! She shot him. His gun. She can still go. She stands up shakily, and frantically scans the field. She spots it and tries to run over to it but ends up more stumbling. She kneels, and slowly picks it up. _She gets to see him again_. She gets to die like she was supposed to. She cocks the gun and puts in to her head. She pulls the trigger and-

It’s dark, but there’s a light somewhere. She runs toward it, and he’s there. _He’s there_. He looks sad but can’t help it when his eyes light up at the sight of her. Tears are pouring down both of their faces. She runs to him, and kisses him. She loves him, and doesn’t know what she would do without him.


End file.
